


Bloom Feast

by PhantomArchangel



Series: Iustitia Interludes [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Sith Thanksgiving!, that's basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomArchangel/pseuds/PhantomArchangel
Summary: Quinn attempts to keep the kitchen under control during preparations for Bloom Feast.Everyone complicates this.





	Bloom Feast

**Author's Note:**

> For a tumblr prompt. Bloom Feast is worldbuilding done by fluffynexu, basically a version of Sith thanksgiving where edible flowers, veg, and fish are the standard Kaas City Feast Fare. Ziost bloom feasts usually include breads or meat instead. 
> 
> Set in Iustitia verse but given various relationship statuses and assorted character deaths, this could never actually fit into the Iustitia timeline.

Gimrizh applies her knife skills to the fillet of chilled yjara fish, breaking it down into neat, bite sized pieces and arranging them on a platter with edible flowers and thin slices of fruit. A floral, tangy-smelling glaze is liberally drizzled over the entire arrangement, making it shine. 

The small kitchen in Quinn’s apartment is filled with all sorts of delicious smells and the sound of things sizzling and bubbling away to their hearts content. At her back, Quinn is watchfully tending to the grill, turning and seasoning an entire bobe fish, eyes, bones, and all. Gimrizh would drool at the crack- _pop_ s of the skin cooking if she weren’t worried about messing up all her careful work. 

“This one’s done,” she says, pushing the platter to the front of the counter. “Where are those flowers - for the salad?”

Quinn pauses in the middle of bending down to double check the pie, baking happily away in the gasser. “Check the second self.”

She retrieves it, along with a stack of vegetables, from the conservator, and calls out, “Lucian!”

Quinn’s brother waltzes into the kitchen like magic. If magic showed up, leaned against the counter like it was his job, and started stealing morsels of fish from the plate that he’s supposed to be bringing into the dinning room. 

“If you aren’t going to help,” Quinn warns, “then leave the kitchen.”

Lucian grins. “Oh, touchy.” He licks remnants of the fish glaze off his fingers. “Don’t worry, I’m helping.”

“How’s everything going?” Gimrizh asks, slicing tomatoes into discs so thin that she could read a datapad through them. 

“Jaesa and her parents have arrived. Fortunately, Vette and Jaesa’s dad are both enthusiastic art fans, so as long as theft isn’t mentioned, they should get along just fine. I asked Ille to chat with her mom - they’re both fans of the same crossword puzzles apparently. Jaesa’s having a stiff drink. Can’t blame her.” He pauses to steal one of the small, edible flowers that are awaiting salad prep. “Stars, did you marinate these things overnight? They’re delicious.”

“You are on thin ice,” Quinn remarks, catching the theft out of the corner of his eye. 

The warning just makes Lucian roll his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, I’m not going to steal any more, pinkie promise.” Gimrizh gives him a stern look as he swipes another flower when Quinn turns his back. “Pierce is on his way, Ovech is picking up some of that good darthagia bloom wine, and I talked Tivva out of bringing a pie.”

Quinn frowns. “Why would she bring a pie? The invitations clearly stated who should bring what and  _we_  are making the pie.”

“She said ‘just in case’.”

Gimrizh groans and goes back to slicing. 

“What is she trying to imply?”

“I’m sure it’s just a misunderstanding! You know, she’s not Imperial, she’s never heard of Bloom Feast before.”

“Has she also never heard of basic etiquette before?”

The doorbell buzzes. Gimrizh takes advantage of the distraction to push the tray of fish into Lucian’s hands. “Go put this on the table and answer the door.”

He props the dish up on one hand and uses the other to give her a cheeky salute before vanishing. 

“This,” Quinn says, exhausted exasperation lacing his tone, “is going to be a disaster. We should never have invited anyone outside of _Horizon_ 's crew, eleven people is far too many for one dinner, even if it is Bloom Feast, and - “

She puts down her knife and rests her hand against his arm. “If we didn’t let Jaesa bring her parents, then they’d be spending the holiday alone. Ovech only has a few days off and his family doesn’t. Lucian insists Ille is part of your family now, and telling Vette she couldn’t invite Tivva would have been rude. I know it’s a challenge, but we can do this. No holiday can defeat a Sith and her captain.”

That coaxes the tiniest of smiles out of him. “You are…”

“Very good at cutting vegetables into elaborate shapes?”

He presses a quick kiss against her lips. “I was going to say ‘the only sane person here’, but that’s also true.”

The moment ends when Lucian skips back into the kitchen, Pierce following his heels and carrying a covered box emblazoned with a bakery sticker. 

“I brought bread!” Pierce declares, opening up the box to reveal a series of beautifully browned dinner rolls, some sprinkled with seasoning, some glistening with a flavored wash, some filled with various spreads. 

Quinn, despite being offered free food, glares ever so slightly at the grill. “Why?”

“You Kaasi folk,” Pierce replies with a shrug, “never celebrate this holiday the right way. Look - you’re doing fish! Where’s the big slab of meat? I shoulda brought a big slab of meat.”

Lucian snickers. “At least buy me a drink before you put your big slab of meat on the table.”

All tyrants have their breaking point. With a  _click_ , Quinn puts down the pair of wicked looking tongs he’s been using. “Everyone not currently cooking is banned from the kitchen. Now get  _out_.”

Pierce and Lucian get out. They do not get out quietly. 


End file.
